


Lock

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York’s a famous lock picker, but what if he finds a lock, which is unbreakable? Or almost? Will Delta be of any help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

The mission was one big horrible failure. And so it was no wonder that York ended up in the sick bay after almost getting vaporized by a laser and then landing on his nose as he tried to join his friends. Great…

 

Groaning and beefing about the burn he had on his right leg and the cut in his right arm, he was laying on a stretcher, Carolina by his side. He hated it to be in the sick bay. To not being able to walk around or train or stuff. That was horrible!

“So to get things straight, you tried to pick the lock, but you failed and we had to shoot the laser to get that fucking thing open. What means, you flopped.” Carolina could be so hard sometimes. When you were laying on the ground, she still was able to come by and stomp on your already crushed feelings. “Hey, how about some comfort instead of kicking the already hurt puppy? Or at least asking if I’m okay.” York was pouting. Really, a normal girlfriend would come and ask if he was okay or try to comfort him.

But Carolina was far from normal. And her reaction too. “As long as you can make such dumb comments you’re fine. And why should I comfort you when you made the whole mission almost fail?”

Ouch! See? That’s exactly what he meant.

 

The teal team leader crossed her arms in front of her chest and observed her boyfriend closely. She sat on the right side of the bed, so he could see her. Since he lost his left eye, she had to get into the habit of sitting or being on the right side of him. More important when she wanted to talk to him. Surely, Delta would notice her first and greet her, but she somehow wanted that York would notice him before his green buddy. It was childish she knew, but it was human nonetheless.

York on the stretcher sighed and rubbed over a sore spot on his left shoulder. He got hit during the fight on the shoulder. He couldn’t avoid it as he hadn’t seen the hit coming. “Okay, I got it, I failed.” That really was sometimes a burden to have such a strong girlfriend. He felt like being the weaker one of them two. Not only on the battlefield. She was always training hard and was merciless to herself. But she also expected that from the others to be like that. But not everybody was it. And she also often brought these things into their relationship as he often had the struggle that she was so unrelenting even in private.

“Actually, we failed both. As I’m your partner, I have to take the shame on me too.”

Okay, now also Delta showed up.

“Thanks that at least you try to comfort me a bit.”

“Oh that was no try to comfort you Agent New York that was a statement.”

“You’re mean D.”

“Absolutely not, I’m the logical part. If you want to talk to the mean part, I suppose you talk to Gamma, who is the partner of Agent Wyoming.” Gosh, please not this guy with his dumb knock-knock-jokes. These were the worst jokes he ever heard. And going on a mission with him was always more torture than being captured and tortured. He was making those jokes all the time and not stopping. Even if you say so.

 

“Thanks D.” Sighting the Agent made his A.I. shut up while looking to Carolina. She was a gorgeous woman. Her green eyes shimmered like emeralds with a hidden fire in them. The red hair looked like a stream of lava flowing down over her back. And her temperament was the same as her hair color. She had lots of temperament; she was a strong and confident woman and fighter. And she often showed that. But she also had a softer, a private side. A side she only showed to him. And he thought that exactly this mix made him fall for her.

“Sorry for messing up, but I really tried it. At least I got every lock picked until now.”

“Every non holographic lock, yes.”

“Hey, I do my best!”

“Sorry Agent Carolina, but what do you mean with non-holographic locks?”

“Ah nothing interesting D. It’s an old-“

But Carolina made him shut up with a vigorous gesture of her hand. A vicious smile appeared on her face. “Well Delta, that means that he never managed it to unlock a holographic lock until now. That was also one of the main reasons why you got assigned with him. You’re the logical part that could help find the pattern behind the locking mechanism.”

“Why are you guys so mean to me?!”

“We are not York.” Replied Carolina calmly while she was still comfortably sitting in the chair beside the stretcher. “As Delta already said, we’re just stating the truth.” Now leaning back and observing her boyfriend with obvious glee sparkling in her eyes.

“Exact Agent Carolina.”


End file.
